


Missed you

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: The sun was already halfway down, and Vimes couldn’t help but notice the stack of papers designated as four and five grew considerably since morning, but the heap containing the incoming papers have failed to visibly diminish. The Commander silently watched Vetinari who was completely engrossed in his work, and tried to memorize the small intimate movements he did while working on the papers.





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt.  
https://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts

"Commander, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" the Patricians attention was focused on a stack of papers in front of him, or more precisely their proper order.

The sun was already halfway down, and Vimes couldn’t help but notice the stack of papers designated as four and five grew considerably since morning, but the heap containing the incoming papers have failed to visibly diminish. The Commander silently watched Vetinari who was completely engrossed in his work, and tried to memorize the small intimate movements he did while working on the papers.

He made a series of small notes inside his head on the matter.

A new document was finished and then got placed on the third pile, only a remarkably few papers shared its fate. The Commander couldn’t for the life of him imagine by what system the Patrician used to control the flow of information under his hand, but it seemed apparent that the current was not exactly in the man's liking.

He quickly ran his eyes trough a letter and tossed it into the trash bin with a couple of its comrades.

"You want to make a report concerning the Watch? I'm sure the investigation concerning the masked thieves is going great, I recon a day maybe two and the case will be solved. If you go asking around to the right place of course."

The black pen streaked across the paper, apparently the word 'hesitation' wasn’t in his vocabulary.

"If this is about the incident at the assassins' guild, I think Lord Downey is ready to forget that you called the guild members _'damnable sneaky murderers'_ even though you did it loudly right beside the guild's main gate. But in any case, he kindly asks of you to refrain from such outbursts in the future."

The paper tore under the tip of the pen, it moved so fast it seemed to sizzle. There was a silence after that. Vimes was a bit fearful of what will happen, but Vetinari just gave out a soft tired sigh.

"How can I help you?" Vetinari grabbed the ripped paper using two fingers and let it drop into the trash, finally glancing up at the man in front of him.

"**Actually ...**" the Commander circled the table with a smile that was impossible to hide, "** I just missed you.**" He gave a soft kiss to the Patrician's forehead. "If you get over this diplomatic nightmare, we could have dinner."

He felt some satisfaction when a couple of notes in his head got stricken out from the list he made. The Patrician lowered his shoulders, and put down the pen. He leaned back in his chair and slowly blew out his breath.

"Ah, well, be it. How about tonight?"

Vimes miss that smile that just appeared on the Patricians very much.

"All right, but I would like to have a little_ less_ vegetables than usually."

"I'll think about it, but of course, only if you tell me what exactly happened with the assasins from beginning to end."

"Whit pleasure, just don't doze off while I talk." He caressed Patrician's eyelids, that must have felt very heavy by now. " I have to go now, be seeing you tonight." The Commander left the office with a sincere smile on his face.

"All right" closing his eyes, the Patrician allowed himself a little rest, during which he returned to what happened moments before again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading!


End file.
